warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Simaris
Cephalon Simaris (or referred to as Irmis by Cephalon Suda) is a Cephalon construct that resides within the Sanctuary Enclave, a room found in the upper level of all Tenno Relays, which is accessible by visiting any Relay and then using Fast Travel from the Main Menu: default > FAST TRAVEL > CEPHALON SIMARIS. A seeker of knowledge, his ultimate goal is to "immortalize" creatures through the process known as Synthesis, that deconstructs a being into data for storage within the Sanctuary. Like other Syndicates, Cephalon Simaris has his own Standing system which players can accrue in order to exchange for unique Offerings. Unlike other Syndicates, however, players acquire Standing with Simaris by using Synthesis Scanners on enemy units, which will provide a small amount of Standing with each scan. Players can earn more Standing by performing scans on Synthesis Targets, enemy units found on missions that have been specially designated by Simaris; these Synthesis Targets are visually identified by their blue outline and must be synthesized by scanning several small nodes on their body. The kind of Synthesis Targets are chosen for each Synthesis cycle, and only one Target can appear per mission run. Simaris is considered a Neutral Syndicate, and acquiring Standing with him will not affect Standing with other Syndicates. Like all other Syndicates, Simaris Standing has a daily cap of (Mastery Rank + 1) 1,000 a day, not including '''Standing rewarded from the Daily Synthesis task. Sanctuary The '''Sanctuary is Cephalon Simaris' Syndicate enclave in the Relays. Compared to other Syndicate enclaves, the Sanctuary houses more functions for Tenno to explore, including the Simulacrum, where players can create multiple Mimeographs of enemies; Mastery Rank test trials, where players can practice previously conquered Mastery Rank tests (or prepare for the one at their next rank); and Synthesis Research. Synthesis Synthesis is Cephalon Simaris' primary purpose and interest as a Cephalon. It is a process of analyzing physical objects and contributing the data into the Sanctuary, using Synthesis Scanners. The goal is to populate the Sanctuary with knowledge and reward the Tenno with the lore behind the WARFRAME universe. Offerings Media Cephalon Simaris Daily Quest Update 17.8 Warframe Trivia *Amusingly, his placeholder description before his release had read out, "Do books even still exist in this universe? Just plug that shit directly into my brain. While I prefer librarians with glasses, a sentient group of trapezoids will have to do." *Cephalon Simaris is voiced by Ross Huguet. *During Octavia's Anthem, Cephalon Suda refers to Simaris as "Irmis", however it is unknown whether this is an actual name from his past or just a mistake due to Suda's mind being affected. Bugs *There is an uncommon glitch that can occur when a player talks to Cephalon Simaris for the first time, his speech will loop infinitely with no escape other than closing the game. *When first talking to Cephalon Simaris for The New Strange, select the first talking option, rather than first accepting his usual missions, otherwise it may not start this quest. *The game's navigation system points players to the room directly below where Cephalon Simaris is, and there's no indication to use the lift, which is a blue glowing tube that propels you up to the correct floor to access his room. See also *Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. *Sanctuary (Cephalon Simaris), an in-house page from WARFRAME Wiki regarding Simaris' room, Sanctuary. Patch History *Fixed Companion Weapon Riven Mods not displaying under the ‘Mods’ tab in Cephalon Simaris’ Offerings. *The Shedu Blueprint has been added to Cephalon Simaris’ Lost & Found Offerings (only after acquisition Quest completion). *Companion Weapon Rivens have been added back to Simaris’ Offerings! This time they will unveil for the proper weapon. *Temporarily removed Companion Weapon Rivens from Simaris’ Offerings due to being unveiled for the incorrect weapon type. They will be added back once we make a permanent fix. **''We’re working on a script to refund the Simaris Standing to those who were able to purchase the Rivens. Script has completed! Please relog if you don't see the refunded Simaris Standing.'' *Companion Weapon Rivens are available from Simaris’ Offerings for Standing (The War Within completion required), and yes, this includes the Artax! **If you recall back in we removed Sentinel Weapon Rivens from the pool due to being lackluster in comparison to more applicable weapons. Adding Companion Weapon Rivens to Simaris’ Offerings allows players to freely choose these Rivens if they desire, and leaving it out of the general Riven Mod generation pool for those who don’t want them. *Added a ‘Recovered Artifacts’ section to Simaris’ Offerings. *Fixed a soft-lock when viewing Simaris’ Offerings. *Added Mandachord to Simaris' Lost & Found for 25k Standing. You can now re-craft Octavia with this final piece. *The following items have been added to Simaris’ Offerings: **Imperator Blueprint **Veritux Blueprint **Revenant Blueprint **Garuda Blueprint *Simaris has added the Odonata Blueprint to his Offerings!﻿ **Imperator and Veritux are in the works to also be added *Simaris has added his own Decorations to his Syndicate Offering store! *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿ *Reduced the Standing cost of Transmutation Cores from 10k to 5k. *Increased the Endo awarded by Simaris' Daily Synthesis Target by 2x. *Simaris Daily Quests have arrived! Visit Cephalon Simaris at any Relay for more information. *A tutorial on Synthesis is now available in the Simulacrum. *Introduced. }} es:Céfalon Simaris fr:Céphalon Simaris Category:Update 16 Category:Characters Category:Cephalon Simaris Category:Cephalon